helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizen Musume
Shizen Musume (自然娘; Nature Musume) is a sister group of Morning Musume. The group was formed in September 2011. Currently, their Best Selling single is: Watashi no Kuni de ha soto which sold 74,511 copies. Currently, their lowest selling single is: Egao, watashi Dakara which sold 17,268 copies. Their group color is Forest Green. They are also the sister group of Country Girls, the second revival group of Country Musume which was revived in 2014. History 2011 In June, Tsunku announced a new group would be formed and they would be a sister group of Morning Musume. The audition of the group was similar to the Country Musume audition. At the end of September, the results were announced, the winners were Mochizuki Hiromi, Fukumoto Emi, Minami Yuki and Sakamoto Mayuri. On the day of the announcement of the winners. Tsunku also said that the group would be starting off as an Indies unit, working their way towards a major debut. 2012 January 15, Shizen Musume released their debut indies single,"Demo,Doushite?!". On the day of the release, the member colors were revealed. It was the best selling indies single of the year 2012, with a total of 35,405 copies sold. March 29, Shizen Musume released their second indies single, Shiny Day. It reached #2 on the indies single chart with a total of 21,345 copies sold. July 5, Egao,Watashi Dakara, the group's third indies single, was released. It is currently the group's lowest single as a whole, selling only 17,268 copies and reached #7 on the indies single chart. September 15, Tsunku announced the release of the group's debut album, Shizen Musume 1: Beauty of Nature. ''It was released November 5, 2012. September 21, the group's final indies single, ''Moto Koibito, was released. October 20, the group announced that they would be making their major debut. December 12, Shizen Musume released their first major debut single, Watashi no Kuni de ha Soto. It is currently the group's best selling single with 74,511 copies sold. 2013 January 1, Shizen Musume announced that they would be having their debut solo tour in spring, titled: [[Shizen Musume Debut Concert ~Nature Adventure!~]]. During the tour Mochizuki Hiromi was announced as leader of the group.'' March 18, Shizen Musume released their first cover single, Honto no Jibun. It is a cover of Buono!'s debut single and it reached #3 on the Oricon Charts with 39,009 copies sold. On May 19, 2013, Minami Yuki announced her graduation from the group. It is currently scheduled to be at the end of their summer concert tour. At the HinaFest, the group announced their 3rd major debut single, Summer Sparkles. It is set to be released June 21, 2013 and will be the last single to feature Minami Yuki. On March 20, 2013 the 2nd generation auditions were announced. On May 27, 2013, a new tv show featuring Shizen Musume was announced. On June 8, 2013, the results for the 2nd generation auditions were announced. The 2nd generation will make their debut in DoLL, another cover song. On July 5, 2013 the official mixi rankings for members was released. On July 18, Mochizuki Hiromi announced her graduation from the group. The next single after DoLL would be her graduation single. July 26, Shizen Musume's 5th major single was announced as Brave Heart ~Girls Courage~. It is set to be released on September 21st. It is Mochizuki Hiromi's graduation single. On September 3, Shizen Musume's first Budokan concert was announced. The concert will take place on October 23, and it will be the graduation concert for Mochizuki Hiromi. On November 15, they announced there new single which would be a double a-side featuring covers. It would have no B-sides. 2014 In January, Arai Kanon resigned from Shizen Musume, the reason is unknown. On May 16, Shizen Musume announced that they would be going on hiatus until further notice. On September 26, Shizen Musume announced that they would be releasing a new single on November 15, 2014. On November 5, another revival group of Country Musume was announced. This group was renamed to be Country girls and they were to be a direct continuation of Country Musume. Members Current Members First Generation *Fukumoto Emi (Clover Green; Leader) *Sakamoto Mayuri (Pink; Sub-leader) Second Generation *Fukumoto Eri (Green) *Kia Su Ling (Yellow) *Kanazawa Keiko (Indigo) *Ishida Kaori (Rose) *Suzuki Eru (Turquoise) Former Members *Minami Yuki (Teal) Graduated June 28, 2013 *Mochizuki Hiromi (Blue) Graduated September 22, 2013 *Arai Kanon (Purple) Resigned January 2014 Discography Singles Indies Singles #2012.01.15 Demo, Doushite?! #2012.03.29 Shiny Days #2012.07.05 Egao, Watashi Dakara #2012.09.21 Moto Koibito Major Singles #2012.12.12 Watashi no Kuni de ha soto #2013.03.18 Honto no Jibun (Buono! Cover) #2013.06.12 Summer Sparkles #2013.08.01 DoLL (TЁЯRA Cover) #2013.09.21 Brave Heart ~Girls Courage~ #2013.12.24 Starry Night / Irodori (Up Up Girls / Kosaka Riyu Cover) #2014.11.15 Mugen / Eien LOVE #2014.12.25 Christmas / Otona no Uta #2015.02.05 Gomen ne "Go Away" / Kanashimi no Nijigatsu Albums #2012.11.05 Shizen Musume 1: Beauty of Nature #2013.07.12 Summer Splash! 2 #2014.03.20 3 Shizen Fantasy! Cover Albums *2013.12.13 Shizen Covers Concerts *Shizen Musume Debut Concert ~Nature Adventure!~ *Shizen Musume ~Nature Summer Sotsugyo~ *Shizen to Country 2014 Fuyu ~Tanoshii!~ Appearances T.V Shows #2013- Hello! Shizen #2013- Adventure Time! See Also *Shizen Musume Member Mixi Rankings Trivia *None of the first generation members were associated with Up Front Promotion before forming the group. *Tsunku said that he wants this group to work hard and be as successful as Morning Musume. *Its to have multiple generations like most main Hello! Project groups. *Fukumoto Emi and Fukumoto Eri are identical twins. Category:Revival Group Category:Shizen Musume Category:2011 Group Formations Category:2012 Debuts Category:Hello! Project Category:UP Front Promotion Category:Zetima Category:4 Member Unit Category:2nd generation Shizen Musume Category:Shizen Musume Singles Category:Shizen Musume Albums Category:Shizen Musume Concerts Category:Shizen Musume Discography